oldschool_runescape_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Boa Hammer
The Boa Hammer is a one-handed melee weapon that requires 60 Strength to wield and 80 Strength to wield one-handed. It was created as a secret weapons project by the dwarvern miners of Keldagrim using rare minerals found deep within the walls. The architechs and blacksmiths were only able to source enough materials to create a few variations of the Boa Hammer. Therefore, their value is mighty high. To purchase and wield, players must complete the Grandmaster quest: Forging Keldagrim Isles. They provide hugh crush stats and have a special attack which weakens defence and lowers their defensive skill stat. This is very useful against players in PVP. You may also use this hammer to crush mining rocks (with the corresponding Mining level) to weaken the surface, making it easier to mine. This is particularly useful for Runite ore. Forging Keldagrim Isles The Boa Hammer is introduced by the finale of the quest. It shows Vigir wielding the first hammer and using it during the final battle to take back the Keldagrim Isle from a colony of Fremennik Pirates, who eventually set the Fire Troll, Nanah free. After the quest, you may speak with Vigir about obtaining his hammer. He will sell you one similar for a discounted price of 125,000,000 coins, as apparently, they are worth around 1 billion coins! Special Attack The Boa Hammer's special attack: Shutter - Weakens defence and lowers the opponent's defensive stat (Defensive Stat*0.85). It weakens the defence of the opponent by 30% and the defensive stat roughly around 10-15%. You can only lower the defence if the attack makes a direct hit. However, it does not have to make a direct hit to lower the defensive stat. Forging Keldagrim Isles (Quest) A final quest to reclaim the Keldagrim Isles, home to the purist minerals in Gielinor. Decades ago, a group of Fire Trolls burned down the city, causing the dwarves to flee and take refuge on the outskirts of Relekka. However, with a plan set in action, they decide to reclaim the island with your help. To their disgust, they find a group of Fremennik Pirates who have captured the trolls and set refuge on the island. For them to leave, they require you to gather them some equipment and rare items. Once gathered, they trick you and unleash the Fire Trolls back onto the Keldagrim Isles. You are a small army of dwarves must defeat the trolls and the pirates. They unleash Nanah, a very powerful fire troll that was put to sleep by Lunar magic. This suggests some of the Pirates are from the Lunar Isles. After defeating Nanah and resisting the magic spell, the pirates flee and the dwarves have reclaimed their homeland! Quest Complete. Requirements: (No Boosts Allowed) * 72 Mining * 67 Agility * 60 Strength * 76 Magic (To Resist the Lunar Spell) * 74 Smithing * 70 Construction * 65 Thieving Quest Requirements: * Dream Mentor * Recipe for Disaster * Between A Rock * The Giant Dwarf * Fremennik Isles Other Requirements: You must be able to defeat: * Nanah (Level 606) - Uses very strong but inaccurate melee (will hit through prayer) and protectable magic. It's advised to protect from Magic and tank his melee attacks as they are inaccurate. DO NOT USE FIRE SPELLS AS NANAH WILL ABSORB THEM AND GROW STRONGER. * Pirate Leader (Level 126) * Scurvy (Level 112) * Fire Troll - Several (Level 100-225) Reward * 5 Quest Points * 15,000 Mining Experience * 20,000 Smithing Experience * 25,000 Experience in a Combat Skill of your choice over the level of 50. * Access to the Keldagrim Isles, allowing you to use the mining and smithing facilities and farming patches, as well as an exclusive minigame and miniquest. * The ability to kill Fire Trolls and be assigned Fire Trolls as a slayer task. * You may now wield and use a Diamond Pickaxe (e) (with 85 Mining). * You may now purchase and wield a Boa Hammer. Farming Patches The island consists of three farming patches: * Two fruit tree patches * One tree patch Mining Facilities The island has a cavern which features 3 Runite Ore, 9 Adamant Ore, 12 Mithril Ore, 16 Coal and 32 Iron Ores. However you must pay a one-time fee of 1,500,000 coins to help preserve the ancient mine. Minigame The island features the mini-game gold run, where you must take a bag of gold and run it to the Enchanted Furnace at the north of the island. However, this part of the island is inhabitated by aggressive, fire trolls. The furnace is in a safe-zone, however the journey there isn't safe. If a fire troll manages to attack you in any shape or form, you will lose points and gold inside of your bag. Therefore, you have to be agile, pass when given an opportunity and think tactically. A successful run will grant you with several rewards: * Runner Points - Full Gold Bag = 5 Points, 3/4 Bag = 3 Points, 2/4 Bag = 2 Points, 1/4 Bag+ = 1 Point. Points can be spent on a Mastercraft hammer which will provide +1.25% extra experience when smithing and will let you repair barrows armour for free (150 Points). Other Rewards: * 5,000 Mining Experience (10 Points) * 5,000 Smithing Experience (10 Points) * Bag of Ore (Contains 30 random ores) - (25 Points) * Mastercraft Hammer (150 Points) * Gilded Dragon Full Helm (500 Points) - Requires a Dragon Full Helm - Cosmetic Only * Gilded Dragon Platebody (500 Points) - Requires a Dragon Platebody - Cosmetic Only * Gilded Dragon Platelegs (500 Points) - Requires Dragon Platelegs - Cosmetic Only * Gilded Dragon Boots (500 Points) - Requires Dragon Boots - Cosmetic Only * Gilded Dragon Kiteshield (500 Points) - Requires a Dragon Kiteshield - Cosmetic Only A game takes approximately 6 minutes. 10 Consecutive perfect games an hour will grant you with 50 Points per hour, this equates to 25,000 Mining or Smithing experience, 2 bags of ore or almost a 1/3 of the way to the Mastercraft Hammer.